


关于晓乐队主唱的二三事 06

by ururuparkinglot



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ururuparkinglot/pseuds/ururuparkinglot
Summary: 补档。全文走lof。
Kudos: 20





	关于晓乐队主唱的二三事 06

当卡卡西再次回到酒吧里时，他吸引了在场所有人的目光。

老板说要到外面透透气，结果出门不到半小时领回来一个男人。这男人长得人高马大，戴着鸭舌帽，一副大号墨镜几乎遮住了半张脸。酒吧里灯光昏暗看不清具体长相，只能看到他极霸道地拉着老板的手，两人的十指紧紧相扣在一起。

“抱歉，各位，今天要提前打烊了。”面对一双双饶有兴趣地打量着他们的眼睛，卡卡西露出一个无奈的笑容。

工作日的晚上，会过来的基本都是有年头的老客人。此话一出大家纷纷表示理解，三三两两地从位置上站起身来，自觉把酒水钱放在了桌子上。还有人调侃道：“老板终于想通了？带总虽好终究是摸不着的人，这位要是各方面相处着都舒心，就趁早转正吧！”

“哦？”卡卡西还没等回答，疑似炮友的男人率先开口，语调意味深长，“原来老板很喜欢宇智波带土啊。”

“不会吧，你连这都不知道？老板妥妥的带总迷弟！看这家神威酒吧总能看出来了吧？十年铁粉，巨长情！我说这位小哥，你不会是吃醋了吧？”

“怎么会。”疑似炮友低笑。他不再说话，拽起卡卡西的手，穿过一张张桌子向楼梯走去。

“……由香，帮忙锁下门，”卡卡西被他一路拉扯着，临上楼前总算从口袋里摸出了一串钥匙，丢给吧台旁目瞪口呆的马尾妹，“然后把钥匙放在老地方就行。拜托了！”

“看到没？”等卡卡西和疑似炮友的身影消失在楼梯拐角处，马尾妹才如梦初醒，看向她的朋友。“老板真是爱带总爱到疯狂了，连约个炮都要找个体型声音和他有七八分像的。”

* * *

此时，在楼上。

前脚刚关了门，后脚带土就把卡卡西压在了门上。鸭舌帽和墨镜被不耐烦地丢到一旁，他捧着卡卡西的脸，迫不及待地吻了上去。

四片唇瓣相触的瞬间，一股电流般的刺激感同时顺着他们的脊柱窜上，两个人都忍不住打了个激灵。卡卡西情不自禁地仰起脸，张开嘴伸出舌头，迎合与回应带土的吻。他单手环住带土的腰，另一只手绕过带土的肩背按在后脑上，白皙的手指插入黑色的短发之间。

他们沉湎于舌与舌挑逗追逐的游戏，直到楼下酒吧外的卷帘门被轰地一声放下，这才终于放开彼此。黑暗中带土的眼睛亮得出奇，双眸深处跳动着两簇不安分的火。他紧盯着卡卡西，哑声开口：“真想在这儿就办了你。你知不知道我等这一天等了有多久了？”

说着，便再度欺身而上，用自己已经抬头的下身去磨蹭卡卡西的。

“别……别在这儿，去卧室。”卡卡西也早已被带土撩拨的情动，但终归是理智和羞耻心占了上风。他伸手在墙壁上摸索，总算找到了电灯的开关，将其按下。

屋里一下子亮了起来。带土放开卡卡西，回头环视四周。两室一厅的小屋子，面积不大，收拾得整齐干净，几处装饰点缀在角落里，透出温馨的生活气息。靠近落地窗的书架上码放着许多书，从书脊上看大多数是摄影与文学相关。

扶手椅旁有一方小茶几，上面也摆了两本书。一本是风景摄影集，另一本则是最近很畅销的一部推理小说。带土走过去拿起那本书翻了几下：“原来你也喜欢斯坎尔的作品。不过你这本不是签名版的，我当初拜托静音帮我去现场抢了一本，回头送给你。”

“其实……”卡卡西抓抓后脑勺，笑得一脸尴尬，“我就是斯坎尔。”

手中的书啪嗒一声掉了。带土张口结舌地瞪着卡卡西，半晌才找回自己的声音：“那……那那那……”

“没错。”卡卡西点点头，心虚地移开目光，“之前那次……去给你们拍照的人也是我。”

带土这下子彻底无话可说了。

那是三年前的事儿。当时晓受一家时尚杂志邀请参加专访，并且要拍摄一组西装硬照。本来一切都定好了，谁知杂志社的首席摄影师突然有急事要回老家，于是就临时拉了自己在业内相熟的另一名摄影师来做外援。

名叫斯坎尔的青年有着微卷的棕色头发，脸上画着奇怪的紫色彩妆，即使在室内也穿戴着大衣和围巾，把自己包裹得严严实实。平时安静又腼腆，总是一个人坐在角落里，工作时则态度严谨，目光冷静敏锐。说话时声音低哑并带有鼻音，据说是得了重感冒一直没好。

时值晓的新专辑发行在即，带土忙着操心还没有定下来的主打歌，需要拍照的时候乖乖配合，不需要的时候就蹲在一旁鼓捣曲子。对于杂志社一方的人，除了最初的互相介绍、握手寒暄以外，之后他就没怎么关注过。拍照花了两天，两天后斯坎尔功成身退，带土也就把对方抛到了脑后，直到三个月后小南推荐给他一本推理小说，说是那个摄影师写的，带土这才重新想起来这个名字。

他还隐约记得那两天总觉得有人在偷偷看自己，一回头却找不到是谁。当时带土还以为是自己的错觉，但是现在看来……

“畅销书作家兼新锐摄影师、斯坎尔先生。”带土用手指点着卡卡西，心里又好气又好笑，“你骗我骗得好惨。”

“这个嘛……本来我是不想去的。”卡卡西讪笑。他低下头，脚尖不自在地在地板上画着圈。“但是相泽前辈一直都对我很照顾，他的请托我不太好推辞。而且……我也忍不住想要去看看你们。”

他抬头看向带土，目光认真而温柔。“我希望自己也能做出一番成绩，成为更加优秀、配得上你的人。”

这话带土听在耳里直觉得心疼，刚才的那点委屈立刻抛到了九霄云外。“说什么傻话。如果没有你，哪里会有今天的我。曾经在我最颓废、最放任自流的时候，你都不曾嫌弃过我，我又怎么可能会嫌弃你？”

他走过去，环住卡卡西的腰。“不过，现在的你做着自己喜欢的事，可以去实现自己的梦想和目标，你的作品受到人们的承认和喜爱；看到这样的你，我真的很高兴。仅仅从这个角度来讲，我倒是庆幸你当年离开了。”

卡卡西微笑起来。“我也是。”

“只是时间也太长了点。”带土嘟囔着补充了一句，身体前倾，再次袭上卡卡西的双唇。

久别重逢，仿佛连接吻都能令人上瘾。分开时带土轻咬了一下卡卡西。“你当年一走了之，让我等了足足十年，中间还摆了我一道。说吧，这么多事情加起来，我该怎么惩罚你？”

卡卡西微红了脸。在带土惊喜的目光之中，他也凑过来，咬了带土的嘴唇一口。“你说怎么惩罚就怎么惩罚。”

* * *

**这太犯规了** ，卡卡西想。

放在卧室角落里的穿衣镜被带土推了过来，正对着床尾。两个人脱光了身上的衣物，带土坐在他的身后，把他的双腿向着镜子的方向分开，一只手爱抚他的小腹与胸口，另一只手则握住他翘起的性器，娴熟地上下套弄。

“做这种事的时候，我总是想着你。”带土的嘴唇贴着卡卡西的侧颈，沙哑的嗓音仿佛带着魔力，犹如希腊神话中歌声曼妙的海妖，引游人沉沦入情欲的漩涡。“想着你躺在我的身下，皮肤白得发光，又泛着薄红，喘气的时候胸膛一起一伏，这小东西也跟着摇晃，就像是在勾引我把它含进去一样。我要是真含住了它，你就会扭动着发出带着哭腔的呜咽，身体敏感得不像话……”

两根手指夹住胸前的肉粒，揉捏，搓弄，轻轻揪扯。卡卡西的呼吸声渐渐变得急促沉重，胸口也如带土所说的那样上下起伏。性器顶端的小孔流出透明的液体，濡湿了带土的手指，上下活动时发出细微的黏腻水声。

“带……带土，”被套弄的速度加快了，卡卡西喘息着开口，按在身后人手臂上的指尖微微颤抖，“我……我快要……”

“要忍不住了吗？”带土在他的耳边低笑，“那就射出来吧，卡卡西……让我看到你高潮时的样子。”

说着，他弯起拇指，用指甲的边缘在铃口处轻轻刮了一下。

“呜……！”卡卡西的身体猛地绷紧，头向后仰去，枕在带土的肩膀上。双腿不住地颤抖着，痉挛般地合拢又分开。他射在了带土的手里，高潮后的脱力感让他整个人瘫在了带土的怀中，余光瞥见镜中的自己，顿时闭上双眼，难为情地别过头去。

“这么浓，又这么多……你一定很久没有自己解决过了。”带土把下巴架在卡卡西的肩头上。卡卡西回过头来，一睁开眼睛，便看到身后的男人将沾了精液的手凑近嘴边，伸出舌头，慢条斯理地舔弄着自己的手指。

一边做着这种色情的动作，带土一边透过镜子盯着卡卡西，眼中透出强烈的、饱含着欲望暗示的光芒。在这种侵略性十足的眼神的注视下，卡卡西感觉到，自己的身体很快地再次兴奋了起来。

十年分别，渴望着对方的当然不只是带土一个人。

抬起手按住带土的头，卡卡西转过脸去，和他交换了一个带着腥苦味道的吻。

“接下来该我了。”唇分，带土说。卡卡西顺着他的力道倒在床上，翻过身来仰面躺着。带土抬起卡卡西的两条腿，向着上身的方向弯折。“我想看你自己抱着。”他诱哄道。

卡卡西听话地照做了。他看着带土爬到床头，从搭在床头柜上的外套口袋里拿出一管崭新的润滑剂，不禁有些哭笑不得：“你准备得还真齐全。”

“那是当然。”带土又爬回来，向他挑挑眉毛，“我可是蓄谋已久。”

扩张对于两个人来说都是极难熬的过程。带土的手指在卡卡西的体内灵活地探索着，很快就找到了那特殊的一点，指尖不停地在那里戳来戳去。卡卡西被他弄得连连低喘，几乎连腿都抱不住了，性器在频繁的刺激之下也很快再次硬了，颤巍巍地立了起来。

“行……行了，带土。”灯光下带土的额头一片薄汗，下颌紧绷着，显然也忍得非常辛苦。卡卡西气息不稳地开口，“进来吧……我想感受你在我身体里的感觉。”

没有人能拒绝恋人这样的邀请，至少带土不能。他抽出手指，给自己草草撸了几下权作润滑，然后将前端对准翕张的穴口，慢慢顶了进去。

钝痛从被撑开的部位传来，令卡卡西不由自主地倒抽了一口气，之后又随着带土的深入慢慢地吐了出来。全根没入的时候，两个人的身体都放松了下来，同时发出一声满足的叹息。

就像是直至此时，他们才终于感到自己完整了。

带土俯下身去，双手手肘撑在卡卡西的脑袋两边。他一面缓慢地抽插起来，一面观察着身下人的表情，估摸着卡卡西渐渐适应了，这才开始加速，越来越快，力道也越来越猛。

“带土……”身体随着带土的顶弄在床上一晃一晃，卡卡西放开手，双腿盘上带土的腰间，手臂环住带土的脖子，把他拉得更加贴近自己。“叫……叫我的名字……”

十年前，听着带土口口声声叫他鹿惊，那时他多想告诉带土自己的真名。

“卡卡西。”带土一眼看穿了卡卡西的心思。他低下头去，附在银发青年的耳边，以饱含爱意的声音重复着那三个字，每说一遍就深深地向里顶一下，“卡卡西，卡卡西……”

第二次的高潮似乎比第一次来得更加猛烈，而带土在他的体内射精好像又延长了高潮的时间。思维出现了短暂的中断，眼前一片白光，足足过了数秒卡卡西才缓过神来，一低头，便看到带土拿过来一个小盒，从里面取出一枚戒指，小心而虔诚地戴在他的左手无名指上。

“我这一生最大的机遇，就是遇上了你。”低头亲了一下那枚戒指，带土抬起头来，凝视着他。“我爱你，和我回去，好吗？”

说着，他把另一枚戒指放进了卡卡西的手里。

“好。”眨了眨眼睛，撇开眼中的湿意，卡卡西拿起戒指，套上了带土的同一根手指。然后，他也学着带土之前的样子，在那枚小小的银环上，郑重地印下一个吻。

“我也爱你。”

* * *

第二天卡卡西把几位认识最久、关系最好的熟客请了过来，关起门开了个小型派对，把带土正式介绍给他们。果不其然，这个重磅炸弹一砸下去，所有人都懵了，足足呆滞了一分钟才缓过来，纷纷惊喜地送上祝福。马尾妹由香激动地拉着他们两个拍了好几张照片，并和卡卡西约定，等自己有时间了一定会去北方看他。

收拾好自己的行李，卡卡西想把神威酒吧转手卖掉，但带土不同意。“留着吧，”他说，“做个纪念。”

两人搭上了返程的飞机。目的地并不是千手娱乐所在的S市，而是距离S市有一个半小时车程的另一个大都市，H市。

这里也是卡卡西的故乡。

从机场提了之前存放在这里的跑车，两人开往H市的北郊。坐在副驾驶的位置上，看着窗外依稀还有些印象的景色，卡卡西不禁心情复杂，一时间百感交集。

待车子驶上一条陌生又熟悉的盘山路，即将到达此行的终点，他的心跳也跟着一点点加快了起来。

终于，他们在一栋颇具复古韵味、却又不失现代气息的二层别墅前停下。

站在旗木家老宅的门前，望着这座自己从小居住、承载了他最快乐也最痛苦的一段时光，一度离他而去、如今又失而复得的房子，卡卡西抿起颤抖的嘴唇，久久说不出一句话来。

视线渐渐变得模糊。在一片朦胧之中，卡卡西看到带土走上大门前的三级阶梯，然后停下脚步，转过身来；他向着他伸出手，脸上带着笑容，一如二十年前初见时那般阳光灿烂。

卡卡西也笑了起来。他大步走过去，紧紧握住带土的手，任由对方拉着自己，一步步迈上台阶。

**——欢迎回家，我的笨卡卡。**


End file.
